multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: Vorian Combat
A story about the contact between the Cyberteeth and the Vorians. A lot of fighting happens, with a bit of hand-to-hand combat. There will also be guns. Prologue: Encounter The Vorian ship cruised through space, exploring a new galaxy. The ship had detected multiple sapients, but none were of a significant technological level. The captain, Zaemaq Helaq ad'Sayyar, looked at the monitor. There appeared to be a significantly advanced species in the sector. He quickly pointed this out, "Set course for sector V-09 of this galaxy! Class X civilization detected at 50 parsecs!" "Setting course! Entering FTL in approximately 150 saniye!" The main pilot replied. The countdown began ticking, signifying that the engines were starting up. The captain began to retreat to his quarters, but he suddenly realized that the background of the radar wasn't green, it was black. The entire screen was covered with a ship. "Holy krag, open visual contact!!" He prepared for anything. The microcameras on the ship swiveled to show multiple areas of a larger ship. "Zoom out to 20x!" The cameras quickly adjusted, showing a large dome, attatched to an even larger ship. "10x!" The cameras zoomed out again, to show the entirety of the ship. "Computer, calculate length!" "Calculating..." The ship beeped. "Ship is estimated to be at least 200 kilometers long." Helaq was quite surprised. The largest dreadnaughts in their fleet were only around 100 kilometers long! "Request visual contact!" The computer, yet again, beeped. After a while, the main screen flashed, showing a sort of reptillian, which looked quite biomechanical. Its face scowling, it said, "We are the Cyberteeth! Remember this, because it is the name of the species who will slay you!" With that, a large nuke accelerated towards the fleet, obliterating the entirety of it, except one. The last one opened an emergency dimensional rift, leading straight to the Polemos Galaxy. It flew through, with hot pursuit by multiple fighters. Chapter 1: Must Go Faster... The Vorian ship flew through space, with Cyberteeth in hot pursuit. Bullets missed by literally a centimeter. The tentacles of one ship almost caught it, but luckily the Vorian ship was able to escape. But this meant the enemy knew of their galaxy. Another Vorian fleet came. The Cybertooth fleet started to attack from every angle, and the rescue fleet was soon down. The fleet head towards a planet, which was on the horizon. The planet had 3 moons and a binary world, and massive volcanic activity. The fleet decided to investigate, until they encountered the planetary guard. A hundred and twenty ships gleamed in the fires of a red sun, broadside mass drivers gleaming and missiles armed. The Cybertooth ships were dwarfed in comparison to the 3-kilometer long frigates, which there were three of in the fleet. The commander of the leading frigate slumped in his chair. "Why are there always more and more species in the galaxy?" He muttered to himself. "Open live comms system. See what they're worth." A technician pressed a few buttons, and a hologram of a reptillian cyborg entered the room. Translators whirring, the ship's diplomat began speaking. "Greetings, lifeform! You have been registered as 'Cybertooth' using our Computer System Entering policy! We are the Vorians, and you are currently facing the first flotilla of the Vorician defence fleet. If this is your first contact-" "Shut up, you insolent being!" The Cybertooth snarled. "We don't care about you!" With that, the Cybertooth figure dissapeared. Multiple missiles fired from the front of several ships, while others fired explosive bullets. However, they all were deflected harmlessly by the powerful repulsor fields of the Vorian ships. The commander, Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia, sighed. He hated when minor races tried to be heroic. "Open the comms system again. I'll talk this time, diplomat." The comms system activated, and Curu walked up to the hologram. "Just surrender, or we're going to have to engage you in combat." The Cybertooth replied in sarcastic fear, "Oh no! The big bad Vorians are going to shoot at us!" A couple of Cybertooth laughs resounded in the background. "Not gonna happen, big guy." Again, Curu sighed. "Fire some railcannons, and maybe a couple of coilgun shots. We only want to waste a couple hundred megavotts on these guys" Several tens of thousands of bullets were fired from railguns, taking down the weaker shields of the Cyberteeth, while railcannons delivered high-energy shots to vaporise the remains. The Cyberteeth returned fire with hundreds of missiles, but all the shots were easily absorbed. Most of the missiles were destroyed by point-defence lasers and flak cannons, as their acceleration was extremely low. Vorian ships began firing missiles and mass drivers, destroying almost half of the fleet. When the opposing fleet was sufficiently depleted, Curu gave the order. "These guys have been fighting for long enough. I know, I know, maybe a fourth of a kilosaniye, but still, fire a Tristam." A large capsule was launched from the largest frigate. A Tristam Bomb. The capsule's interiors activated, simultaneously activating two mass drivers, and colliding the weapons at relativistic speeds. After the fireball dispersed, none of the Cybertooth ships were left. Curu turned to the navigator, and told him what to do. "We've got some coordinates for where they've come from. Set course, and enter FTL." Chapter 2: Tartarus Bloodlust roared in rage. "WHY MUST THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?", he shouted. With the shout, a flock of steeldragons flew away from his palace in fright. News was broadcasted all over Tartarus about the new discovery. Entire families stopped torturing and killing each other to hear the news. Even Wallbusters turned to hear it. This was going to be a massive war. The war to end all wars. ---- The Flotilla floated through FTL, and Curu prepared his fleet for immediate attack. "Prime all weapons, prepare for anything!" ---- Cyberteeth fleets began to merge into one, huge fleet, surrounding the Tartarus. They knew that the Vorians were powerful. Maybe even more powerful than them. Con-rit crawled on the glowing glass dome of Tartarus. Cyberteeth ships zipped to and fro around it. More and more Apocalypse ammunition was produced. Bloodlust broadcasted a message, sending it through all channels. "All Cyberteeth must report through ships to the Tartarus Fleet! We are orbiting Carnia, and we will see huge amounts of action against a new enemy!" ---- Seeing as that the enemy could be very large, Curu decided to use his communication system to form a Fleet with 8 other flotilla. However, he got slightly more attention than hoped, and instead managed to form an Onluq, containing 10 fleets. 10 thousand ships. He traversed to the leading battleship, as he would command the situation. "Now that we are out of the Polemos Galaxy, we can open a dimensional rift without attracting any attention." He faced the technician, and directed him to open a large dimensional rift. Curu turned on the short-range communication system, broadcasting through the Onluq. "We are opening a rift in approximately 100 saniye. Prepare for battle! Arm all weapon systems!" With that, he turned off the comms, and began managing the battleship. He primed multiple Tristam Bombs, Pendragon Missiles, and almost all mass drivers. When the timer was done ticking, he gave the order to accelerate. The ships entered the dimensional rift, and emerged a few hundred thousand kilometers away from the Tartarus. Opening the comms system, Curu entered a meeting with Bloodlust. "Well, you look quite different from those little guys back at Voricia." "What do you want, puny creature? Or should we just start fighting?" "Do you wish to surrender? We have over 10 thousand ships here. I doubt you have many more, or sophisticated weaponry to fight us. I'm only going to give you one chance." Bloodlust roared with laughter. "Do you really think that we have so few ships? We have our entire fleet assembled here! Over one million ships! I think you should be the one surrendering!" "Cut the comms." The hologram of the immense creature dissapeared, and all weapons on all ships were primed. A huge missile flew towards the fleet, but was immediately destroyed by a volley of flak gun shots. "Advance." The Vorian ships flew towards the target, exposing all weaponry. No word from the Cyberteeth. Curu examined the fleet. As an officer, he easily devised a strategy to destroy the enemy fleet. "Fire all weapons at their front lines. They're probably going to approach in waves, so deal with them as we would any other pest." The Vorian ships fired mass drivers and Tristam Bombs, vaporising the whole enemy front line. The Cyberteeth returned fire with all of their weaponry, creating havoc on the battlefield. One of the Apocalypse's missiles managed to enter the Vorian fleet, taking down a number of ships' shields. The enemy ships saw this as an advantage, and shot at the exposed ships, destroying at least 30 ships. However, the Cyberteeth were sustaining massive casualties, mass driver shots, railcannons, coilguns, antimatter missiles, and Pendragon Maneuvers placed massive holes in the fleet. When it seemed as if the Vorians would prevail, the Apocalypse fired multiple missiles, destroying more than twenty ships in the center of the fleet, and unshielding many more. The Cyberteeth easily destroyed the unshielded ones, vaporising them easily. ---- Bloodlust smashed his fist down on the monitor in glee. "Finally, some PROGRESS!" He entered another room than his iron-clad space, and issued orders to commanders in the fleet. "Begin the termination of the Vorians! We don't need to waste any more time! Attack with full power!" "YES, MY LORD!" All of the Cyberteeth said in unison. Bloodlust smirked. Another race to eat, he thought'', although they do look a bit tough...'' ---- Curu could see the Cyberteeth begin to maneuver. "Oh, what's this? A new tactic?" "Sir, it appears as if they're launching vehicles at us!" A technician replied. As expected, multiple Con-Rit smashed onto the roof of the battleship. The repulsor field held, but at a very low altitude above the ship. The multi-kilometer long tanks fired multiple penetration shots at the hull, but to no avail. "Send in a cruiser! Get the things off!!" Curu began to feel his heartbeat rise. Odd, ''he thought, that rarely happens.'' A small spaceship began firing at the segmented construct, vaporising different parts of it. The fireball created by a coilgun shot was enough to burn up the organic parts of the Cyberteeth inside, and a repulsor reactivation made the deactivated husk fly off and towards the enemy fleet. Meanwhile, the Cybertooth ships were creating a sphere around the Vorian fleet. Curu smirked. "Ah, clever! But can you withstand a ramming from a twenty-kilometer long nanodiamond ship?" He pointed to the pilot. "You! Accelerate us towards their largest ships! They can't withstand our ramming! Use all ships, leading with the battleship! Fire at will!" The huge ship flew towards the wall of the sphere, and they smashed through, straight at the Tartarus. "Activate Pendragon Missiles!" Curu knew it was now or never. Well, we could probably do this later if it fails... he thought'.' The huge mass drivers on the front of the ship activated, sending repeated pulses of matter towards Tartarus. As its dome shattered, Curu thought, Why don't we go a little overboard? "Fire the Mehv cannon!" Chapter 3: The Unholy Alliance "Wait, Sir, it appears unidentified contacts are coming in with a small wave of additional Cyberteeth!" "Lets see who it is, don't fire the Mehv cannon yet" Curu said. Bloodlust launched his pod, just barely escaping death, "They will PAY!" he shouted, he headed for the nearest Cybertooth ship capable of supporting him. "Lord Dominus, We should let the winning faction know we are friendly." "Fire our main K-energy cannon, it should get that missile, quite visibly," Dominus pointed with his proboscis at the apocalypse on the battle hologram. The cannon fired, and in seconds it was at its target, "Attention, the Auctors wish to inquire with your leader, please identify yourself, identify, catalogue, decide." the Overwatch sent to Vorian comms." "Form a sphere around the remaining enemy ships! Fire at your discretion from 1 KT to 5 MT!" Dominus ordered. "This is Vosuqindr Curu ana'Voricia of the Vorians, are you friendly?" The comm beeped. "I suggest elimination of the remaining ships before talking. I will meet you on the surface at this point," Dominus sent coordinates to the receiving ship. "It is common courtesy between our species." "Fine," Curu sighed. It was a pain getting down to the surface of a planet. "These are the Cyberteeth! We surrender!" the comms beeped. Bloodlust snarled at himself. I shall crush the leaders in my bare hands! "We will discuss the terms of the surrender at the meeting point. I am sending you the location. The meeting will have armed guards. Do not try anything, come unarmed," Dominus stepped into a dropship, he had several other dropships, each with a Strider. He entered a pod to keep him safe while entering the atmosphere and waited at the plunge. The dropship dived quickly into the atmosphere when thyme passed over the location. When they reached the best location it slowed down gradually until it reached a plea sent glide to the surface. They located the Vorians, but they detected an incoming Cybertooth pod - a big one. "Which one of you is Curu?" Dominus said, stepping out of the ship. "I am. It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" Curu asked. "I am Lord Dominus, ruler of the Auctors." Dominus replied. "Before we continue, is there anything I can eat? It is a courtesy for visiting leaders to provide food." "What do you eat?" "Fresh blood" "That can be arranged." Curu signaled to a fellow Vorian. "Bring out the Yuharon." Dominus directed the struggling prisoner to the ground in front of him, turned around, and plunged his probiscus into the largest artery he could find, sucking the nutrient rich blood up. "Delectable, I may not be able to finish. I see your ships are extremely advanced. I think an alliance will be very beneficial to our species. Several other species, powerful allies of ours would gladly join, from what we have seen of them, they are even as powerful as you." "I will relay that to my superiors, the Laoine." Curu said, gesturing to a nearby Vorian. He put a summary of events and the alliance proposal. "They most likely will organize a more formal meeting." A familiar whistling of large drop pods entered the air as several landed nearby. Cyberteeth poured out, grouping around a massive Cybertooth. "I am the God of the Cyberteeth! You will die, puny species!" The God Snarled, striking out with his massive claws at Dominus. Before the striders fired their belly cannons, an arc of electricity hit the Cybertooth's claws, pushing them back. The electricity raced through the nanobots; each nanobot was fried instantly. When it hit his head, it popped off -like a cork from a wine bottle, his brains splattering unlucky Cyberteeth. One by one the cyberteeth fell silent. They all lowered their heads, as if bowing. One raced forward however in a rage. Dominus needed to recahrge and could only spark fruitlessly, but Curu raised his hand gun and put a shot in the Cyber's head. "Thank you, that was rather dangerous though - my guards would have fired at any second." Dominus said, doing his best at emulating gratitude. "Which one of you is the new leader?" Curu shouted at the Cyberteeth. "That alien killed the God! He is the God!" A Cyber shouted. "Good, kill any who disagree." Dominus replied. "Have you gotten any reply from your superiors?" "They are willing to organize negotiations." Curu replied. "Excellent, the Hox and Valecs agree as well. Mykarians are busy, but they are sure to agree." Dominus made a funny noise at the end of the sentence, probably laughter. "I hope I see you at the meeting." ---- "In this year, four million and nineteen years after the great Merge of Emenata, we will see the creation of a great alliance! Let the meeting begin!" A Laoine announcer exclaimed. The Auctor World-Ship was quite a good area for the meeting, as a no-man's ground in intergalactic space. Many races were there. Five members of the Vorian High Council, the Laoine Chairman, Dominus, and many others including Hox, Mykarians, Valecs, and even some Cyberteeth. The Hox ambassador stood. "I think we should do a minor exchange of data amongst ourselves. We should know about each other's technology, enemies, explored regions, et cetera." "Agreed. Comply, catalogue, deliver." The Auctor Overwatch, and the rest of the species there, delivered a few petabytes of information, briefly specifying enemies and resources. The different groups examied the information. Dominus was the first to speak up. "What of these Yuharon? They seem pretty advanced." He mumbed another sentence. "Pretty tasty too..." Curu was there, to represent the Vorians in speaking. "They are our main opressors. Our only ones, in fact. They have far more sophisticated weaponry than us, but our war appears to be in a stalemate. They have far less troops than us, but ratios say that they should have at least 100 times the amount of ships that they currently have." The Laoine Chairman spoke up. "We believe that they might have something in store for us. They might even not be from the Polemos Galaxy, due to their low numbers." Dominus pondered the answers, and attempted to come to an agreement. "We should try to contact them soon after this meeting. Hopefully we'll find out what's going on with them." The rest of the room agreed, not wanting to be obliterated moments after the creation of an alliance. "Dwellers, what are they?" A Vorian High Commander asked. "I'm sure my High Command could take them out easily!" "We've practically destroyed them, and we've had no word from them for at least 14 years." Dominus replied. "Do we agree upon the alliance then?" The Valec ambassador asked. The sentence was met with many agreeing voices. "I guess it's final, then. What shall we name this fine conglomeration?" Curu spoke up, requesting a name. "We should call it The Assembly!" Cheers echoed through the room, and the meeting was finalized with a short ceremony, and a few simple announcements. The species left, but the silence in the room was broken by a transmission. "This is the twelfth Yuharon Polemos battlefleet. We have detected enemy ships orbiting you during exploration. Requesting visual contact. If denied, we will open fire." To Be Continued in: Story: Our Powers Combined... See Also *Vorian *Cybertooth *Tartarus *Polemos Galaxy *Voricia *Auctor *Yuharon *Valec *Mykarian *Laoine *The Overwatch *Dweller Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction